


The Overwatch Experience

by WhutDooYooMeen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Ejaculate, F/M, Large Breasts, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhutDooYooMeen/pseuds/WhutDooYooMeen
Summary: Brian gets a job at Overwatch
Relationships: Brian/Echo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Overwatch Experience

Brian walked through the sliding doors of Overwatch's main base of operations. He was accepted for an internship very quickly when he applied due to his high grades in school and experience with Overwatch agents in the past. He had helped to thwart two Talon members when he visited the Overwatch museum a few years ago which earned him a recommendation from Tracer herself. He had ever since been interested with Overwatch and when he saw they were doing internships, he applied.

Brian looked around the lobby. It was mainly empty except for an omnic sitting near the front desk. Seeing no one else, Brian decided to approach the robot, who output a low hum, seemingly resting.

"Uh, hello?" Brian spoke aloud. Before him the omnic lifted off its seat which turned out to be wings of sorts. Brian jumped back slightly as the omnic's blank face area came to life, displaying a feminine face made from hard light.

"Hello there! Sorry if I kept you waiting. You must be Brian, right?" the omnic asked him.

"Yeah, that's right." Brian responded.

"Fantastic! I'm Echo. It's my job to show you to your living quarters and answer any questions you may have." Echo said excitedly. Brian observed the robot for a moment. She had a shiny white body to which her limbs weren't attached, instead they seemed to float just off were they would normally be. She had a friendly, and bubbly voice and her face had a gentle and caring look to it. He wondered if this was all Echo was made for or if she was an Overwatch agent too.

"Uh, well what am I gonna do here? I was never told my responsibilities or anything." Brian asked.

"You will be helping out with whatever we need you for, don't worry, I'm sure you have the right..." Echo paused and scanned up and down Brian's body, "tools for the job."

Echo gave Brian a look that was cute and mischievous while slowly running one of her hands across her chest. Brian gulped as he felt a warmth grow in his crotch. Echo continued to watch him until she noticed the bulge forming in Brian's pants. She let out a tiny gasp and bit her lip.

"I think your body knows what I mean. I was wondering, could I take a look?" Somehow Echo sounded shy and confident at the same time. Brian looked into the omnic's eyes and found it hard to refuse.

"Here? W-what if someone sees?" He asked nervously.

"Nonsense, nobody comes here. Now, are you gonna show me?"

"Fine, quickly." Brian's face flushed with red as he unbuckled his belt. Pulling his pants down slightly and letting his half erect penis fall into view. If robots could blush, Echo would be as red as Brian. She reached out and took his length in her hand.

"Wow, you're big for your age." Echo gently stroked the shaft in her hand, "You aren't fully hard yet though. Let's change that."

With those words Echo's chest began to light up and breasts formed out of hard light. Brian's dick began to swell up and grow to its full size. Echo seemed excited about it as if she was waiting for this. Brian wondered if omnics could get horny while she stroked him.

"Uh, could you m-make them, well, bigger?" Brian asked. A few seconds later, Echo's boobs disappeared, just to reappear twice as big as before. Brian stared at Echo's massive chest while she continued to play with his dick.

"You like them?" she asked. Brian nodded. Echo let go of Brian's dick and lined her chest up with it. Moving forward, she slid Brian's cock in between her tits. Brian gasped as her warmth enveloped his member. Echo pushed her breasts together and began moving them up and down. It didn't take long for Brian's legs to become weak so he balanced himself on the front desk.

"Ah, Echo, I-I'm gonna, oh!" Brian managed out between gasps.

"Give me your cum Brian, cum all over me!" Echo replied. Brian reached his limit and released his semen onto Echo. The first shot hit her in the face, startling the robot for a moment. The next few ended up on her tits, glazing them with cum and pooling in her cleavage where his dick was still firmly wedged. Echo grinned happily at the mess she helped create and released Brian's cock from her breasts. She lifted his head up and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Now lets get cleaned up then why don't I show you around? I'm sure the others are dying to meet you."


End file.
